Bolero
by MissLecter
Summary: Harry va tras Voldemort (o Bellatrix, quién convenga más), Draco "va tras" Ginny, y seguimos con el show... ¡Gracias por leer! '
1. Default Chapter

* * *

**Bolero**

_[Parte I]_   
_Danza de los Sables (Khachaturian)_

* * *

_Vienen cosillas del libro 5 (^^ahí cuidado)_   


* * *

  
Estaban los dos sentados cual examinación de psicoanalista. Tonks estaba incada y a los cinco segundos cambiaba de posición, y lo volvía a hacer y lo volvía a hacer, etc. Eso incomodaba a Harry, tal vez lo que le estaba contando le resultaba aburrido, pero a fin de cuentas era ella la que estaba preguntando, y preguntando, y lo volvía a hacer, y lo volvía a hacer. 

- ... y ese definitivamente está entre mis recuerdos más extraños... ¿y por qué se supone que tengo que seguir hablando? ¡Como que Voldermort anda por ahí y tú quieres que habla de mi cita con Cho!   
-¡Sí... bueno, algo así.. Además Dumbledore me autorizó y tú necesitas hablar, sacar lo que tienes...   
- Si me dejaras ir al baño tal vez esa tarea ya se habría terminad   
- ¡Hablo en serio!   
- Lo que tengo lo sacaré el día en que me pongan a esa manga de brujos malnaci--..   
-¡Harry!   
- Y yo tenga la varita en la mano correcta y las maldicines esta vez vendrán de quién no las esperan y...   
- Sí, bueno, creo que de eso se trataba.... de que hablaras...   
- y haré que paguen lo que....   
- Harry, ¿en verdad de verdad lanzarías... maldiciones..? (Eso lo dijo antes de que alcanzara ella misma a escuchar la palabra "Sirius") 

Harry sólo la miró lo bastante serio como para asustarla. 

- Tomaré eso como un "puede ser".   
- Yo que tú lo tomaría como un "definitivamente sí". 

Esas palabras se trasformaron en escalofríos para Tonks, luego intentó calmarse y tomó un poco su té. 

- A decir verdad... es lo menos ...   
- Se merecen. 

Volvió a tomar de su té. 

- Creo que compraré una nueva lechuza.- Dijo Tonks, haciendo un cambio brusco de tema con la intensión de que Harry no hiciera tanta bilis.   
- ¿Para qué? Si puedes hacer que tu cabello paresca una...   
- ¡Oye!... ¿te estás burlando de mí? 

Harry trato (TRATO) de aguantarse la risa, pero no lo consiguió. 

- Tomaré eso como un "sí" - Le aventó un cojín que tenía cerca. 

Harry por una cuantas milesimas de segundos dejó de pensar en lo que no quería ya pensar. 

Después recobraron algo de compostura, a decir verdad ninguno de los dos tenía compostura pero hicieron como que sí la poseían.   
- Harry, ¿algo en especial de lo que quisieras hablar?   
- eh... ¿cervezas de mantequilla?   
- Algo que esté muy relacionado con tu vida   
- ¡Las cervezas de mantequilla están muy relacionadas conmigo!   
- Sí, contigo y con otros veinte mil magos más.   
- Al igual que Voldemort.- Harry vió como Tonks pegó un pequeño brinco.   
- Bueno, sí.. eh .- La muchacha no sabía que decir.   
- De hecho, Voldemort también está muy relacionado con mi vida...   
- Harry....   
- Con mi vida, y con mi muerte, y con mi familia, y con un montón de cosas que yo no pedí....   
- Entiendo lo que dices.   
- Me alegro. En realidad pocas personas entienden lo que digo cuando lo digo.   
- Puedes estar seguro de que tienes toda mi atención, ¿quieres continuar con el tema? .- Tonks volvió a cambiar de posición por enésima vez en la tarde.   
- Ya me quiero ir.   
- Bueno.- Le sonrió por última vez en el día. 

- Gracias, Tonks. 

El muchacho salió como disparado a la sala común, quería hablar de cosas insulsas con Ron y Hermione (aunque con esta última acababa llevando la conversación a una etapa poco insulsa). 

~~***~~ 

Tonks miró hacía una puerta no vista por Harry, luego le habló. 

- Ya puedes salir. 

Remus salió de ahí y cerró con cuidado como si la puerta se desmoronase de solo moverla. 

- Gracias por haberme dejado estar aquí.   
- No creo que este bien del todo.   
- Ultimamente piensas que casi nada esta del todo bien.- Se sentó junto con ella y la abrazó casi por instinto.   
- Y, ¿estoy equivocada?.- Tonks lo miró algo inquisitiva ( "¿Atrevete a negarmelo?")   
- No.- Respondió secamente acomodando su cabeza en el cuello de Tonks, acostumbrándose a su nuevo toque amargo-dulce de estar con Tonks. 

~~***~~ 

Draco dejó la flor metida entre su libro, pronto ella regresaría, la vería y seguramente se haría la acostumbrada pregunta "¿de quién viene...?", siendo francos jamás lo volvería a hacer. Ni aunque ella misma se lo rogara. Pero había que ser exesivamente corteses por lo menos alguna vez.   


*** ---*** ---*** 

**Fin del Capítulo I**

_Notas:_

Uhh n__n, creo que necesito hacer el prox. cap. más grande, pero bue. Por algo se empieza. 

Por fis, dejenme alguno que otro Review.   
Gracias por leer!!! 

Ah!!, el nombre del cap. por lo general estará relacionado en un sentido algo oculto, trataré que siempre sean nombres de piezas musicales.   
Atte. Clarice 


	2. Bolero Capítulo 2

* * *

  
**Bolero**

_[Parte II]_   
Danza Ritual del Fuego (Falla)   


* * *

_Fijarse en la horas._   


* * *

_13 de Octubre._   
_3: 50 a.m._

Harry miró su cara empapada, frente al espejo, no podía reconocer cuales gotas eran de sudor frío y cuales simplemente eran agua. Respiraba copiosamente con los hombros y el cuello tensos, intentando tragar salivas sin ahogarse. 

La pesadilla había hecho que el mismo sintiese aun las manos alrededor de su cuello. 

Regresó a la cama.   


**~~** Habitación de Tonks**~~**

Estaba sentada con un insomnio terrible, tal vez su ansiedad hizo que Remus despertara. 

- ¿No puedes dormir?.- Volteó hacía Tonks y se talló los ojos.   
- No....- Respondió casi susurrándole.   
- Me siento contigo. ¿Quieres hablar?.- Se puso en la misma posición que Tonks.   
- No.... -Volvió su cara a Remus y luego le sonrió como una pequeña, hablando en un tono mimoso.- ¿Tienes galletas?   
- No- Remus se rió por la cara que hizo su compañera- pareces un pollito haciendo ese gesto.   
Tonks no quitó esa cara, al contrario, la enfatizó y suplicó- la pongo para que me des galletitas.   
- No tengo galletas, pío-pío. Pero.....   
Tonks siguió con la cara y parpadeo haciendo a Remus reír más. - ¿Pero?   
- Pero tengo chocolates.- completó, mostrándolos, dos en su mano derecha.   
Tonks se avalanzó por ellos.- ¡Quiero.... quiero uno!   
Remus estiró el brazo lo más que pudo para que Tonks no los alcanzara, luego escondió uno entre su espalda y la almohada y otro dentro de la parte superior de su pijama.- Ven por él.- Tonks decididamente fue por él.   


**~~**Hermione... **~~**

Seguía escondida detrás de un mueble de la sala común, ahora meditando, ¿qué había estado haciendo Draco dentro de Gryffindor hace minutos?, ¡¿Cómo demonios había logrado pasar?!, ¡¿Quién le dio la contraseña?!.... ¿Neville?, no. ¡¿Qué quería hacer una vez dentro?!, lo había visto entrar y salir con las manos vacías, unicamente en bata. No le gustaba sentirse así, ahora presentía que ni en su sala común estaba a salvo, si artimañas como esa podían entrar entonces era de alarmarse. Sacudió su cabeza dos veces y luego se levantó del suelo. Aun no sabía porque no le había gritado en la cara desde el momento en que lo miró entrar. 

- Mañana una nueva contraseña....- Subió hacia su cama- ..... inmsomnio... ¡¿cómo inmsomnio en madrugada antes de clases?! ¡es el colmo!.   


**~~** Habitación de Ginny~~****   
_3:30 a.m._

Draco buscó asomándose entre las diversas camas hasta que la encontró. Con la pequeñísima luz en su varita se percató de su lacia cascada rojiza sobre la almohada. Acercó su cara a la de Ginny, rozó sus labios con la punta de su nariz y a poco estuvo de posarlos sobre los de Ginny, aspiró de su frente y cuello, acarició con su nariz sus mejillas. 

Hundió su cara en la almohada de ella frunciendo el ceño en una especie de frustración. Sacó de su bata una cadena de oro y la enredó en la mano izquierda de Ginny. Cerró de nuevo las cortinas de la cama, giró sobre sí y de pronto su semblante se transformó como si estuviera oliendo a orines, evidentemente se acordó dónde se encontraba, en Gryffindor. 

Bajó el último escalón y luego vió otros que llevaban a las habitaciónes de muchachos, a esa tentación sí le iba a dar gusto. 

- Potter... Potter... ¿dónde te pones a roncar?. 

Dio con la cama, lo miró con rencor sin si quiera notar que Harry estaba en su propia pesadilla. Draco guardó su varita en bolsillo, estiró los brazos y sus manos apretaron el cuello de Harry, iba aumentando la fuerza hasta que sintió que despertaría a Harry ó a alguién del mismo cuarto. Lo miró por última vez en su forma despectiva. 

- Bueno, eso me imagino que será tarea de otros... u otro. 

**~~** Pasillo**~~**

Ron iba rogando no toparse con nadie, no era la persona más agradable cuando el imnsomnio lo invadía. Vió una figura acercarse y no encontró un lugar dónde esconderse. 

- ....¿Malfoy?.... ¡¿Tú que haces aquí?!.   
- Baja la voz, tarado.   
- ¿Tú-qué-haces-aquí?   
- Medito-acerca-de-escobas-voladoras-, ta-ra-do.   
- ¿Y qué no puedes hacerlo dentro de tu sala común? ¿O saliste a buscar un cerebro para hacer esa difícil tarea?   
- Quítate, Weasley.- Draco lo empujó con el hombro, sin darse cuenta, ese movimiento hizo que se le cayera un pequeños frasco. Ron lo notó pero no se lo dijo, recogió el frasco y lo guardo. 

**~~**~~**~~**

**Fin del Segundo Cap.**

_Notas de la Autora:_   
¡Gracias por leer! ^^!!   
Tengo un par de cosas pensadas para el próx. cap. como por ejemplo, la explicación de porque tienen inmnosmnio en este capítulo, que es, a mi parecer, un toque muy simpático que me permitirá avanzar también con la trama sin tener que ir hacia adelante (refiriéndome a la estructura de la historia), así que si este cap. corrió en la madrugada del 13 de Octubre, el cap. siguiente correrá en la tarde del 12 de Octubre. 

_Contestando Reviews!!!_

**Sana4:**   
Gracias por el review!, en el prox. capítulo va a tener más oportunidad Harry de expresarse (un tanto vengativamente de nuevo). 

**Migweg:**   
Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias ^^. Remus... eh... bue.... espérate a unos capítulos más adelante. XD!!!   


*Los nombres de los capítulos son piezas musicales, aunque efectivamente tratan, como cualquier otro título, de designar a una historia. (o parte de una). [¨Y sí, sí tienen sentido y relación con la historia ^o^]. 

Cap. I --- Danza de los Sables _Khachaturian_   
Cap. II--- Danza Ritual del Fuego _Falla_


	3. Bolero Capítulo 3

* * *

  
  
**Bolero**

[Parte III]   
**_Can-Can de "Orfeo en los Infiernos" (Offenbach)_**

* * *

_Fijarse en la fecha y horas. Sólo para seguir la relación con el capítulo anterior._

* * *

12 de Octubre   
3:00 p.m. 

Draco 

  
  
- Zabini.... ¿ya?.   
- Déjame ponerlo en un frasco.   
- ¿Funciona?... ¿Cuánto tarda en hacer efecto?   
- Es inmediato... sólo tiene un efecto secundario   
- ¿Cuál?   
- Insomnio...   
- Ah... - Draco guardó el pequeño frasco en su túnica y salió. 

El día pasó sin más situaciones peculiares. Bueno, casi…

- Ginny, ¿qué traes ahí?- preguntó Lovegood con voz despreocupada y jugando uno de sus aretes de rabanitos- ¡¿Quién te la dio?! 

- ¡Shh!, la encontré en mi libro de pociones- susurró Ginny tratando de esconder una flor entre su túnica- … por favor, no digas nada. Todavía no sé de quién es… 

- ¡¿Qué tal si es de Neville?!

- Dios me libre….

- ¡¿Dean?!

- Espero no…

- ¡¿Seumus?!

- De verdad espero que no…

- ¡¿Colin?!

- ¿Piensas nombrar a todas las personas que conoces?

- ¡¿Snape?!- Gritó Luna, muy segura de dar en el punto clave.

- ¡Cómo va a ser Snape, Loony!

- Piénsalo… en tu libro de pociones… no sabes de parte de quién viene….

- Y definitivamente ni Dean, ni Neville, ni Seamos, ni Colin, y por Merlín que tampoco Snape pudieron a ver puesto "eso" "ah".- afirmó Ginny haciendo señas con los ojos.- Con suerte y fue algún chico de tu casa, Loony.

- ¿Cómo sabes?- Luna volvió a su juego con el rabanito.

- No sé, sólo imploro – Ginny hizo cara de querer vomitar.

La hora de la cena se atravesó en el horario sumamente ocupado de Remus, quién estaba entretenidísimo contando a Tonks todas sus peripecias juveniles….

- ¿Y ya te conté de la vez en que metimos un hurón en los calzones de Snape?- Dijo Remus con la mirada perdida y sus manos presionando los espalda de Tonks en masaje.  Continuó animado- fue tan gracioso…

- Tú no hiciste eso… ¿o sí?... iiiaaakkk…- Tonks hizo ascos.

- No… sólo que no impedí que James y Sirius lo hicieran… fue… realmente  memorable.

- Aj…. Como la vez en que lo hicieron volar por ahí mostrándose…

- No, esa fue todavía más graciosa.- Remus intensificó el masaje- ¿Tienes hambre?... Anda, ponte… la … rop…bueno, vamos a cenar. Sí tienes hambre, ¿verdad?...

- El-ejercicio-da-hambre- dijo ella, algo sonrosada- pásame la bata. 

- No… así ve por tu ropa…

- No, tú primero.

- Este es **mi** cuarto, estás en **mi** cama y yo digo quién sale primero de ella.

- No pienso andar desnuda por tu recamara…- dijo intentando parecer ofendida.

- Demasiado tarde para eso….- Apenas Remus acabó esta oración y recibió un "almohadazo" sublime cortesía Tonks.  


La noche, y luego la madrugada, dónde las cosas fueron de lo extraño a lo in-entendible pues Draco merodeaba por la torre de Gryffindor; Harry tenía pesadilla demasiado reales en las cuales, afortunadamente, no se aparecía Lord Voldemor, sino Malfoy; Remus y Tonks irían a las olimpiadas del rendimiento… mental, ya que no encontraban manera de ayudar a Harry a sobrellevar la gran carga emocional que ahora se posaba por todo el mundo; Hermione con insomnio se escondía en su propia sala común; y Ron paseaba como alma en pena por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Ron atravesó el retrato con una cara que cruzaba el "azul y buenas noches" y con un frasco que recogió luego de que se encontrara con Malfoy en los pasillos cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor. Una vez que puso un poco de atención en su alrededor, vio la silueta de Hermione pensativa y sin una pizca de sueño en sus párpados, que dicho sea de paso, para Ron los párpados de Hermione lucían peculiarmente adorables.

- ¿Qué no deberías estar dormida?- dijo Ron, intentando sonar muy seguro de sí mismo.

- ¿Qué no deberías estar dormido?- respondió ella en automático.

- Me encontré con Malfoy en el pasillo- Hermione al escuchar esto se sobresalto y puso especial atención al semblante de Ron.- Tiró este frasco… ¿podemos saber qué es?....- Hermione empezó a hilar, así que Malfoy fue ahí a ponerle lo del frasco a alguien… así que nada de manos vacias.

- Lo vi aquí, hace minutos… Con más razón veremos que tenía ese frasco, acompáñame….

- ¿Ahora?, Hermione, ¡son las cuatro de la mañana!... está bien que no  puedo dormir pero no exageres.

- Bueno, bueno… mañana vemos que tenía ese pomillo…Hasta Mañana.

- Hasta mañana….

Harry seguía dando vueltas en su cama, estaba haciendo un calor del demonio dentro de sus sábanas, ¡¿Por qué?!, estaban en un mes para nada caluroso, más bien, preparándose para el frío y el sufría lo mismo esa noche que las noches en la casa de los Dursley. Bueno, de algo le serviría quedarse despierto, así podría plantearse fijamente lo que haría para recuperar venganza. Tal vez el reclamo final de todo lo que él sentía que no tendría porqué haberle ocurrido.  Sería el punto final de todo y él lo pondría, por fin controlaría algo de su propia vida.

Primero se cercioraría de que nadie lo siguiera, tendría que marcar una fecha y hora en su calendario para despertar las mínimas sospechas. También practicaría en privado con él mismo los hechizos que le servirían, inclusive estaba dispuesto a usar ese amuleto que le envió Luna en su cumpleaños… aunque oliera a ajo. 

Primero trataría de negociar con él, con Tom.  Le propondría algo considerable a cambio de una vida, de una sola vida. Bellatrix…

- Lo que mereces.- Harry alcanzó a susurrar entre la pesadez del calor de su edredón y la pesadez su mismo sueño.

Draco se preparaba para, por fin, dormir.  Tentó su edredón y antes de quitarse la bata, revisó las bolsas de las mismas….

- El frasco….¡No está el endemoniado frasco!...

Se tranquilizó, después de todo y con el sueño que traía, no le importaba mucho.  Se recostó en sus fundas de seda negra.

- No cabe duda… el amor es ciego, sordo, y encima de todo…...

_Continuar…._

** Final del tercer capítulo **

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Gracias por leer!!!... por fin puse otro capítulo.  Bueno… me esforcé XD!!. Muchas gracias a las personas que me pusieron reviews.

Los nombres de los capítulos son piezas musicales, aunque efectivamente tratan, como cualquier otro título, de designar a una historia. (o parte de una).  

Cap. I --- Danza de los Sables _Khachaturian_   
Cap. II--- Danza Ritual del Fuego _Falla_

Cap III --            Can-Can de "Orfeo en los Infiernos" _Offenbach___

_Atte. Clarece._

_E-Mail: tinkerbelllautrechotmail.com_


	4. Bolero Capítulo 4

* * *

* * *

  
  
**Bolero**

Cuarta Parte   
**_Sin Título_**

* * *

* * *

Luna y Ginny miraban hacía el limbo tiradas en una escaleras, como si meditaran acerca de la globalización muggle. 

Alguien bajaba saltando los escalones con cierta prisa.  Draco había olvidado algo importante… algo único… ¡su maldita pluma carisima, tirada en cualquier mesa de la biblioteca!, y no es que le hubiera dado mucho uso, sino que ahora que por fin había encontrado algo digno en que gastarse la punta y tinta había sido tan torpe en dejarla a merced de cualquiera.  Su carrera se veía entorpecida por su túnica, que no ayudaba en nada a su torpeza matutina dominguera.

- ¡AAHHHH!.- Luna soltó tremendo grito.

- ¡Con cuidado, troglodita! ¡Hay personas aquí!- lo reprendió  Ginny tan fuerte como pudo.

- ¿Ah, sí?, ¿Dónde?- alcanzó a blasfemar Draco, acomodándose la túnica después de haberse tropezado con el sombrerazo que Luna traía puesto.  Luego se dio cuenta del porqué de tanto grito, se había llevado, con sus zapatos, el sombrero, un coletero y como una quinta parte de la cabellera de Luna….

- Me dejó calva…. – Dijo Luna sobándose su cabeza- … ¿Eso sería una buena excusa para que Snape me dejase usar sombrero en clase?.... ¿Y si le dijera quién me lo hizo….? ¿Me dejaría ponerme el sombrero de escobitas colgantes?, ¿Tú que dices, Ginny?

Pero Ginny estaba sumida viendo la cadena que colgaba del cuello de Draco, que parecía exactamente igual a la que había tenido enredada en los dedos cuando despert

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – La pelirroja preguntó de manera inconsciente

- ¿De dónde saqué qué, Weasley?- Replicó Draco, con una cara de confusión bien disimulada con una media sonrisa.

- Esa… cadena- contestó apenas de manera audible, como intentándose convencer de qué no había ninguna relación entre la cadena de Draco y su nueva cadena, y que desde luego eso que traía Draco no era similar a SU nueva cadena, ya que … habiendo tantas joyerías…. Tantas….

- ¡Ey, Ginny!... despierta….- Luna la miraba agitando ambos brazos frente a su cara.

- La compré, Weasley. Toma tu adefesio, Lovegood.- se dio la media vuelta y siguió su carrera.

- ¡Se llama sombrero, Malfoy!.... ¿Ginny?.... ¡¿Dime qué tienes?!

- ¿Qué?... no tengo nada…- contestó Ginny sonriéndole a su compañera…

- Es evidente que mientes…

- Claro que no….

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en un baño abandonado tratando de encontrar el propósito de la posición… pero encontrarlo con apenas una gotas y recursos limitados era todo un cuento de terror, de hecho, el único recurso en verdad útil era la misma Hermione, que sacaba conclusión llanamente acertadas mientras que Ron sólo se dedicaba a preguntar "¿qué hace?", "¿qué eso?", "¿qué dijiste?".

Harry planeaba una agenda mental.  Primero, habría que encontrar el día indicado y lo suficientemente ocupado para que nadie se diera cuenta de "su graciosa huída", seguidamente tendría que llevarse una mochila equipada con todo lo que se le ocurriese, ya que, salir de excursión a encontrarse con Tom Riddle no era precisamente su definición de un paseo recreativo. "Eso".  Un encuentro con Voldemort… buscaría la manera de hacerle ver sus intenciones para que fuera sencillo encontrarse con él haciendo el mínimo escándalo. "Escándalo", escándalo el que se armaría si alguien se enterase de su pequeña venganza.

"Vamos a las condiciones", pensó, "Sólo en caso de que Voldemort remotamente aceptara sin mayores de trabas".  Una vez viendo muerta a  Bellatrix, le sería irrelevante ser asesinado por Voldemort ya que dejaría todo en orden. 

- Voy a la torre…. No dormí bien y … bueno, ya me entró el sueño de nuevo.- Se excusó Harry.  Sintió cómo Hermione lo miró comprensiva mientras un gesto maternal le cruzaba la frente.  Ron le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Cuando despiertes te pasaré la tarea…. ¡Una vez que Hermione me la haya dejado copiar la suya!- Aseguró Ron, metiendo presión a Hermione a la vez que hacía reír a Harry.

- Sí. Nos vemos.

Arrastrando los pies, Harry llegó a la Torre de Gryffindor y se dirigió directo a la habitación.  Una vez ahí, y aunque mirando con cara de muerto su cama dónde mucha falta le hacía tirarse, sacó un pedazo de pergamino y pluma.  Escribió.

1.- La muerte de Bellatrix.  Su vida puede canjearse por la mía, y sólo por la mía.

2.- No mataré, no dañaré, no moveré un dedo.

3.- Pero me defenderé si es necesario.

4.- Ningún tipo de maldición contra mí.

5.- Eso implica los cruciatus

6.- Ninguna represaría directa contra Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

7.- Respeto a ciertas cosas tales como mantener mi tiempo sin grandes humillaciones

8.- … Que ya bastante humillación es ir a parar donde Voldemort.

9.- Estoy dispuesto al duelo.

10.- Dejar todo en orden: a mis amigos tranquilos, dar los regalos de navidad que debo, devolver las cosas que pedí prestadas, traspasar algo de dinero de mi cuenta a la cuenta de los gemelos Weasley para la producción de su nuevo invento, regalarle a Ron un equipo nuevo de mantenimiento para escobas, darle a Hermione un libro extrañísimo que encontró en Diagon antes de entrar al sexto curso, darle a Ginny las gracias por no ir con el chisme todas las veces que me ha encontrado deambulando muy de noche por los pasillos, propinarle un golpe a Malfoy sólo porque sí, decirle a Hagrid cuan importante es su amistad, pegar posters por toda la escuela amenazando a todos los que le roben cosas a Luna, darle las gracias a Molly por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y decirle que hubiera sido un gran honor ser su hijo (aunque ser pelirrojo no le hubiera gustado del todo)…

Pluma y pergamino fuera.  Tiempo de ir a la cama.

Vieja Oficina abandonada acoplada al estilo de Tonks, por Tonks y para Tonks.

- ¿Quieres que lo llame? Tendría que haber llegado hace media hora a la sesión.- Dijo Remus con un sonsonete de tranquilidad mientras Tonks impregnaba pasos apresurados y nerviosos a lo largo de la alfombra.

- No… debe de estar cansado, o está haciendo tarea, yo que se.- Tonks cada vez daba pisadas más rápidas.- Creo que… pienso que ésta clase de sesiones también me ayudaban a mí.- Remus la acurrucó en sus brazos.

- ¿Vamos a comer algo?... no llores, no llores.

Unos Baños.

- Se utiliza para adormecer…. Si lo tomas ningún desfile y banda te despertará.

- ¿Y luego para qué quiere Malfoy eso?.

- Piensa como Malfoy y le encontrarás un sin fin de útiles usos a este líquido.

Hermione clavó la mirada en el frasco, estaba convencida de que ya había servido a su propósito.  No valía la pena seguirse preocupando más allá de que ahora Malfoy sabía cómo entrar a la Sala Común….

- ¡La Sala Común!

- ¿Qué tiene la Sala, Mione?- Ron creía que Hermione ahora estaba diciendo cosas sin conexión alguna debido a tanta carga en la mente.

- Malfoy sabe entrar a la Torre.- Contestó- Tenemos que cambiar la contraseña, hasta poner trampas si es necesario….

- Mione… estás completamente segura de que lo viste ah

- Que sí-Replicó- y deja de mirarme como bicho raro.

- Perdón, pero te ves cansada- Ron intentó componer su preocupación-… has estado estudiando demasiado.

- Ya sé que parezco momia del antiguo Egipto, pero no es para que me tengas lástima.- Ahora era Hermione quién metía presión con éste tipo de comentarios.  Sabía perfectamente que Ron no soportaría el peso de culpabilidad instantánea y cambiaría el tema de inmediato.

- ¡Yo no dije que…! …y …y …nadie mencionó antes la palabra lástima… - Ron reguló su respiración-… necesitas descansar- Hermione sonrió al comentario.

- ¿Ahora eres mi doctor de cabecera, Ron?- sonrió más- creía que era yo la que reprendía a sus amigos.

- ¡Yo no reprendo a mis amigos!- Se apresuró Ron.

- Ah, ¿no? ¿Entonces que soy de ti?- Hermione se dio cuenta un poco tarde de la densidad de su pregunta, la cual había dejado caer sin darse por enterada.

- Eres mi… -Ron enmudeció, luego respiró profundo tres veces y volvió a sí- ¿Qué clase de pregunta fue esa?....

- ¿Qué clase de respuesta fue esa?

- No se, Hermione. Tú dime.- Ron decidió que con esto último le pasaría la carga a ella una vez más, y tenía razón. Hermione comenzó a sudar frío de las manos y se sintió de pronto tremendamente ridícula, después trató de recobrar algún pedazo de quietud.  Ron volvió a hablar- Tú dime, Hermione, desde que te conozco confío en que sabes casi todo. Entonces tú dime qué eres tú de mí- Ron no se creía a sí mismo-

- Yo tampoco se- Hermione evadió olímpicamente la serie de comentarios.- Y retomando lo de Malfoy…

- Ah, sí, eso.

- Creo que tendremos que ver cómo logra entrar a la Torre…

- ¿Cómo hacemos eso…?

- Hay que hacer guardias….

Escaleras.

- ¡Ginny, no piensas ni soltarme media palabra al respecto, ¿verdad?!- Luna había comenzado a desesperarse.

- Pues…. La verdad….

- Bueno. Como quieras…-Luna se acomodó su aretes que le colgaban casi tocándole los hombros.

- Sí tengo muchas ganas de contarte, pero todavía no se bien qué ocurre.

- Ya te dije que está bien, no me cuentes nada, estoy acostumbrada- Luna le sonrió levantándose de las escalera- Mi invisibilidad, mi quasisombrero y yo nos vamos a comer algo. Te veo luego.- Se marchó.  Ginny sintió una minúscula partícula de culpabilidad por no haberle contado a Luna  el simple hecho de que había despertado con una cadena enredada en sus dedos… ¿Qué habría querido decir Luna con lo de "su invisibilidad"?, porque lo del sombrero estaba clarísimo…

La noche llegó después de un día infructuoso hasta para el clima.  Ginny estaba cenando mientras Colin merodeaba tratando de encontrar un…

- ¡Que no hay pixies en esta mesa, Colin!....

- Pero…. Pero- Colin quiso defenderse.

Tonks cenaba casi pacíficamente…

- Creo que voy a comprar una casa en Taití- comentó Remus.  Tonks casi escupe el bocado al oírlo.

- ¿Una casa en dónde?-Preguntó Dumbledore- ¿Con jardín y todo?

- ¡¿Qué?!- Tonks apenas pudo decir.

Harry había dormido un rato considerable y se encontraba relajado. Sentado al lado de Ron, y con esté platicándole de una sarta de tonterías para nada tontas, se sentía como si nada hubiera pasado nunca.

- Entonces yo creo que ese jugador va a ganar, seguro que el equipo irlandés lo contrata- decía entusiasmado- aunque con todo y eso, quien sabe qué pase.- Le explicaba Ron.

- ¿Pero tú crees que sean tan torpes como para desaprovechar a ese buscador?- Harry seguía la conversación…

Malfoy se encontraba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin con un pedazo de pergamino y una (muy costosa) pluma escondidos entre sus piernas y túnica cuándo recordó que tenía que salir corriendo para tomar "posición" y llevar a cabo su juego favorito del día.  Se levantó y fue sacando dos pequeños frasquitos….

Continuar

* * *

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**:

Bueno, primero:  ¡Gracias por leerme!

He estado algo atareada, y ya saben que no acostumbro a escribir de manera continua, pero también se que no es algo relevante ya que no sufro de mucho review, aunque un review no le cae mal a nadie. 

Aprovecho para decir que mi amiga Lira Weasley (me mataría si dijera aquí su verdadero nombre) ya terminó su fic "Claro de Luna", y pienso que es maravilloso porque lo terminó justo al año de haberlo empezado, así que ya saben, hagan feliz a esa buena niña y déjenle muchos comentarios.  Digo que es maravilloso porque a mi me tocó medio "vivir" con ella el proceso de la escritura de "Claro de Luna", ya que en el tiempo en qué comenzó el fanfiction estaban mezclados varios de sus sentimientos y muchos acontecimientos que se le atravesaron, y todo se ha superado (¡Gracias por eso!) aunque también me di cuenta de que puedo considerarme secundaria para un sinnúmero de personas. En fin, sólo espero. 

Hay días en los que se me da bien esperar.

¡El próximo miércoles (12 de mayo del 2004) me gradúo de preparatoria!

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por leer y por favor, si tienes ánimos y tiempo: deja un review. 

Recado especial: Este capítulo está dedicado a mí misma y a mi lindo y renovado tiempo de subsistencia.

**Atte**. Miss Lecter.

E-mail: tinkerbelllautrechotmail.com

o  o  o  o  o  

Cap. I --- Danza de los Sables _Khachaturian_   
Cap. II--- Danza Ritual del Fuego _Falla_

Cap III --            Can-Can de "Orfeo en los Infiernos" _Offenbach_

Cap IV--             Sin Título


End file.
